LA Potential
by rollinginfla
Summary: A few chapters on the potential for the L.A. episode. It will contain a poignant turning point in the Castle/Beckett relationship, but I'd like to remain true to the show creator's vision for these characters at this point in the love story.


**Author's Note:** For those of you who read and reviewed my first story, _Honor Thy Mother_, I heartily thank you. I started _Honor_ with the intention that it would end after the Johanna Beckett Fundraiser with both Castle and Beckett having the epiphany that they belong together. Once I accomplished that, I really didn't know where else productive to go with it. One reviewer gave me some good advice…you're driving this bus, take it where you want it to go. I got caught up in all your wonderful responses and my ego tempted me to take a turn for the gratuitous (_yes, I had secretly become a review whore_). I came to my senses and decided I had accomplished what I had wanted to do with that story, so I've moved on. I hope you enjoy my take on the potential for the L.A. episode. The Castle and Beckett relationship will definitely reach a poignant turning point in this story, but I'd like to stay true to the creator's vision for where these characters are at this point...lots of fluff nonetheless. I'm not interested in going into too much case related detail. I'll include it only if it leads to the fluff.

**L.A. Potential**

**Chapter 1: Fly Away**

Kate rushed home to pack. She was haphazardly throwing items of clothing into a carry-on bag when she heard a knock at the door. She hurriedly opened the door irritated by the interruption.

"Josh! What are you doing here? Did we have plans?" Kate asked distractedly.

"Do I need a reason to stop by?" he asked.

"No..no…of course not. It's just that I've got to get to the airport…L.A. I caught a case. We think the suspect is in Los Angeles," Kate explained.

"Whoa! When were you going to tell me you were leaving? Josh asked.

Kate turned her back on Josh as she walked towards the bedroom to continue her packing. She was determined to catch the flight out of JFK in a couple hours. "I was going to call you from the terminal," Kate shouted back at him as she grabbed her make up case from the bathroom.

Josh stood there watching the whirlwind of preparations. "What if I don't want you to go?" he asked. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to that question. Kate gave him a vacant stare. She had no polite response.

"Are Ryan or Esposito going with you, at least?" Josh continued.

Kate shook her head giving him a silent no. "Do you think it's a good idea to go to Los Angeles alone Kate?" Josh demanded.

"My old partner, my mentor was killed. I owe him this…it's personal. I'll be _fine_," she emphasized. "I won't be a…" Kate started, but stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

"You won't be _what_, Kate? You won't be alone. That's it, right? _He's_ going to be with you, isn't he?" Josh asked with an air of resignation.

"What are you talking about?" Kate deflected as she continued to cram items into her bag. She knew exactly who Josh was talking about and she knew it was a valid question; one that she was surprised had not come up before now.

Josh shot her a knowing look.

Kate stopped her frenzied packing for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. But, Castle's already out there on business for the movie. It's pure coincidence," Kate explained weakly unable to look him in the eye.

"Coincidence…you sure about that?" Josh asked with a skeptical laugh. "How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…as long as it takes. Please say you understand!" Kate pleaded.

"I understand better than you think Kate. I'm curious how long it's going to take you to figure it out," he said.

Josh grabbed her arm to stop her for a moment. "Kate, I'm taking the DWB job in Japan," Josh said bluntly. "They need doctors there desperately. I only stayed here because I hoped we had a chance. I think we've both known all along that I'm not what you really need," Josh told her as he kissed her forehead and walked out the front door. He was not happy about giving her up, but he was a realist. He had given up his passion because he thought Kate was worth it…and she was, but he had sensed for a long time that her heart was with someone else. Josh was content to lose himself in his work, to lose her, if it meant that Kate would be happy. She deserved it. Something told him that there was only one person that could make her happy and it wasn't him.

Kate stood there in disbelief for only a moment. She was running late. She could not afford herself the time to process what just happened. She shook her head and returned to her packing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate dragged her solitary suitcase behind her through the terminal. She managed to sleep a little on the plane, but spent the majority of the flight thinking about Josh's parting words. Recalling what he had said, Kate thought to herself "how long was it going to take for her to figure _what_ out?" The automatic doors of the LAX terminal parted at her approach. As they opened, Kate was smacked in the face with a rush of heat that she was unaccustomed to after the long, cold New York winter. "Is it possible that my mascara just melted a little?" Kate wondered.

She looked around for a cabstand, but her eyes were instantly drawn instead to a candy apple red convertible parked in front of her. Leaning against the back of the car with his arms crossed was a good-looking man sporting a heavy five o'clock shadow, a pair of dark sunglasses, and an instantly recognizable grin. Kate instinctively returned the handsome man's smile. She sauntered slowly towards him, her smile broadening as she got closer.

"Hey, Castle," Kate said.

"Hello Detective. Glad to see you finally made it," Castle said enveloping her in an unexpected hug. Maybe it was the jet lag, maybe it was the heat, but Kate naturally sank into his embrace. He felt good. He felt like home.

Castle pulled back slightly asking, "So…what's our first move?"

Kate nodded toward the convertible, "Let's go! I'm driving."


End file.
